I'll Take Care Of You
by rockyxhorror
Summary: Randy really didn't want to be seen because of the state he was in. Unfortunately, no wouldn't be taken for an answer. Randy/John.


**Here is my first attempt at a Centon one shot. Nothing too explicit, just some language. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Please God, Buddha or whoever the fuck is listening...just please make me feel better."<em>

Rolling back over to his left side once again, Randy let out a whine. He had been feeling sick since the day before, but it gotten to the point where it was absolutely unbearable. He couldn't fall asleep without feeling uncomfortable, no matter how tired he was. Every ten seconds he rolled over to his opposite side to change which nostril he would breathe out of. He'd gone through about four boxes of tissues already, thankfully the constant sneezing had finally subsided.

He'd probably had seen worse days, but right now nothing seemed worse than this.

Right on time, he rolled back over to his right side, groaning as he did. He opened his eyes, looking over at the clock on his bedside nightstand. It read 11:30 am. He was closing in around being up for an entire 24 hours. "Fuck everything." He muttered to himself.

He sat up, feeling so weak, which was unknown territory to the third-generation wrestler. He leaned his head back against the headboard, realizing that there would be no use in continuing to try to fall asleep if he was just going to toss and turn the entire time. He began breathing through his mouth, and as unattractive as he thought it might look, he really didn't care at this point. He felt like a sick dog, he might as well play the part down to a T.

At that moment, he heard footsteps coming outside of his room, and Randy instantly knew who it had to be. Unfortunately, Randy wasn't really in the mood to be seen right now.

"John?" Randy called out, his normal deep, throaty voice having a bit of a nasal twang to it.

The door opened, and John emerged on the other side. The man, dressed in a purple t-shirt that hugged his big arms and army shorts, with a black backpack hung over his right shoulder, gave Randy a smile once he saw him. John had been the object of Randy's affection for quite a while now, especially that dimpled smile of his. The course of their relationship had mostly consisted of steamy nights which led to either man's bedroom, and Randy liked it that way. He wanted to have a relationship when all John could think of when it came to Randy was how great of a kisser he was, or how the touch of his hand made his knees weak. He didn't want John to see him like this, in a less than favorable state, when he wasn't the tall, strong brooding man that swept him off his feet. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." John observed, leaning against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest.

Usually Randy would return with his own snarky comment, but at the moment Randy barely had enough energy to breathe. "John, I'm sick." He said, slinking down back into bed.

"I can see that." John said with a chuckle, the winning smile returning to his face. He took a couple steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "Do you not want me here?"

"Of course I want you here..." Randy said quickly, not wanting to give John the wrong impression. "It's just...well I'm sick."

"I think we've already covered that, hun."

"You know what I mean." Randy groaned, pulling the covers over his body as his head sinked into a pillow.

John moved further into the room, walking towards the end of the bed which contained Randy's tall figure. "Well, being the wonderful and generous guy that I am," John placed a hand over his heart as he spoke, "I thought I would come over to see if I could do anything to make you feel better."

Randy half-smiled, the feeling of sickness overcoming his appreciation for John's hospitality. "Thanks, but-"

"Oh no," John said, quickly cutting off Randy. "That wasn't a suggestion...it was an order."

Randy looked up at John, his head still resting on the pillow, with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

John took the backpack off of his shoulder, and set it down on the wood floor. "First," He said, taking a hold of the blanket which covered Randy. "We need to get rid of this." John yanked off the blanket with a swift pull, so Randy couldn't have much time to react, exposing his body underneath. Randy had nothing on but a pair of black underwear, which covered only a tiny portion of his long, muscular legs. "John!" He exclaimed, his body jumping up a bit.

John's eyes wandered across Randy's tanned, half-naked body, and the Boston native smirked. "Well well, are those for me?"

"I was hot." Randy said, with a bit of a sneer.

"So _why_ the huge blanket?"

"Then I was cold!" Randy whined, his head falling onto the pillow. The Viper covered his head with his arm, curling up his legs towards his chest.

John looked down at the floor and shook his head, laughing to himself. He bent down and zipped open the backpack, removing a small plastic container from it. He kicked off his shoes, and walked over close enough that he was standing over Randy. "Alright, turn over on your back."

"No." Randy grumbled, like a child being told to eat their vegetables.

John sighed. "Fine then." John kneeled against the mattress with his right knee, and used both of his hands to push Randy's body over so he was laying on his back, without too much effort. John then swung his left leg around to the opposite side of the bed, so he was straddling Randy. He grabbed Randy's wrists and pinned them down to the bed, one with his entire hand, the other with his middle and pinky finger while the other three still held the plastic container. He could feel the man's body wiggle to get free underneath him, but it was to no avail.

"Get off me John!" Randy pleaded, still weakly struggling.

"Look, I am trying to help you here." John said, looking down at Randy. "And besides, something tells me you're really not in a position to push me off of you."

Randy glared up at John, not that he was pinning him to the bed, but because he knew he was right. And as much as Randy hated to be submissive, he eventually stopped wiggling beneath John, and stopped trying to fight back.

John smiled. "Good boy." He knew Randy would make him regret that comment tomorrow, but knowing he had the chance to get away with saying it now was too sweet for John to pass up. "Now, just relax."

"I am relaxed." Randy retorted, sniffling. John lowered his head, giving Randy a look. "What?"

"As much as you refuse to admit it, I know you Randy." John said. "And I know that the only time you'll _ever _let yourself relax is when you're knocked unconscious or when you're dead." John leaned in towards Randy as he spoke.

The Viper looked down and away from John, realizing that the man was right once again. Damn him.

"Now just relax." John said in a calmer tone than before, placing his free hand gently on Randy's shoulder. Doing as John had instructed, Randy closed his eyes, took in a breath through the one side of his nose that wasn't clogged, and once he exhaled through his mouth, he relaxed the tense muscles of his body.

"See?" John said, matter-of-factly. "Now did that kill you?"

"We'll see." Randy murmured, his eyes still closed.

John rolled his eyes. His free hand went over to the lid of the container he had brought with him, pulling it open with a _pop. _Randy opened one of his eyes half-way, peering up at John. "What is that?" He asked, a little cautious.

"Calm down, it's just vapor rub." John affirmed. He took a couple of his fingers and dipped them in the container, getting a decent sized amount of the clear gel on them. He set the jar down on the bed, and rubbed his hands together. Once he felt like it was evenly distributed, he touched the tops on Randy's pecs, and began to gently apply pressure, moving his hands in a circular motion. As he rubbed, Randy felt a cool sensation rush through his chest, which felt so refreshing. He took a deep breath once he felt his airwaves slowly start to clear up, and he exhaled in delight.

John chuckled as he continued to massage Randy's chest. "I hoped this would help."

"Oh, yeah it is." Randy crooned, a smile forming on his lips.

John's hands roamed further across Randy's upper body, and he took to the time to really take a good look at Randy. He had never seen him like _this_ before; John didn't think that he could ever see Randy so candidly. He grinned as he continued to massage his lover.

Randy looked up at John, and he lowered his brow once he saw him practically beaming. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"Nothing, it's just..." John paused for a bit, continuing to admire him. "It's nice to see you like this."

"What? Sick?" He asked, chuckling.

"No," John shook his head, laughing lightly. "Just so...honest." He said, looking directly into Randy's eyes. "It's nice to see the man behind the tall, dark and handsome persona. It's like I'm really seeing you for the first time."

Randy's smile faded a bit, and could see the sincerity in John's blue irises. In that moment, it dawned on him how much this relationship actually meant to John. Here he was, worrying about his outside appearance, when the man sharing his bed really cared for the opposite. He looked down for a moment, inwardly cursing himself for not realizing what he had in John sooner. "I'm really glad you came over, John." Randy said lowly, looking back up at him.

John smiled, moving his hands up Randy's chest towards his neck, leaning in towards him until their lips came into contact. At first their lips brushed against each other lightly, but as it went on it became more passionate, soft moans coming from both men. After they broke apart, John remained only a couple inches away from Randy. "So am I."

The two men lay looking into each other's eyes for a couple moments, before Randy broke the silence. "You do know you're now at the risk of getting sick too, right?" He said, with a chuckle.

"Oh, I won't worry," John replied, placing his hand over Randy's chest and resting his chin on top. "You'll just have to return the favor and take care of me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this Centon cuteness. :) Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
